


Centuries

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Very established, a small dose of angst, but then so much fluff, lyrics, m/m sexxxy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: A story 100 years in the making.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, RenBya - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spunky0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/gifts).



> For Spunky, my friend :) thank you for putting up with me. Sorry the lemon is short, but this felt more story-centered. All about the feelz :)
> 
> Warnings: some angsty feels, m/m sexxxy times, lyrics, RenByaRen is very well established.

* * *

A hundred years is nothing when your life spans several centuries, and is expected to span several more.

However, a hundred years is _something_ when it marks how long you've been with your partner.

Byakuya swallowed. He certainly felt as if a century of being together was worth something. But it didn't appear that Renji felt the same way.

His subordinate hadn't mentioned their anniversary all day. Now Renji had just asked if Byakuya would mind if he went out for the evening.

Staring down at the last few pieces of paperwork on his desk, Byakuya tried to will the pain away. "Very well."

"You ok, Taicho?"

Byakuya nodded as firmly as he could. If Renji couldn't be bothered to remember their 100th anniversary, _he_ certainly wouldn't bother reminding him. He knew it was spiteful but this hurt.

"See you later, Taicho." The sound of the office door closing almost snapped Byakuya's composure. He swiped at his eyes, glaring at nothing. He returned his attention to the paperwork, trying not to let his hand shake.

He was so distracted that it took him nearly an hour to finish. He summoned a Hell Butterfly and relayed a message to his staff at the manor. "I do not wish to be disturbed when I arrive home. Renji is... _out_ for the evening."

He sent the messenger on its way, then tidied up the office and locked it up. He made his way slowly to the manor, trying not to think too much about Renji. Honestly, he felt devastated that his partner had forgotten the one-century mark of their relationship. Exactly a hundred years ago, almost to the hour, actually, Renji had confessed how he felt.

Byakuya had been startled, to say the least. He'd been watching the bold redhead for months. Renji had kissed him, and that was all she wrote. A whirlwind romance had followed, and Byakuya had stood up to the clan with a determined, albeit terrified Renji at his side.

He'd become friends with Renji's pack, even the barbaric Kenpachi.

Hmm...none of their friends had come by to wish them a happy anniversary, either.

Byakuya swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly walked up the pathway to the door of the manor. Part of him wanted to go to The Wolf Den and berate Renji for forgetting their anniversary, but he was not some scorned lover who had to drag their partner home by the ear.

Though the image was slightly amusing.

With a sigh, he opened the door.

Gold filled his vision, a dozen voices crying out, "Happy Anniversary!" almost deafening him after the silence of his walk.

He blinked, realizing that there was gold confetti _everywhere_ and that the foyer was filled with his and Renji's friends. And there was the tall redhead himself, sending him the sweetest smile.

Renji hadn't forgotten.

He felt his eyes burn as his partner stepped up to him and hugged him among the cheers of their friends. "You didn't really think I'd forget, did you?" was murmured in his ear.

Byakuya sniffled as he replied with a tiny jolt of low-level kido to his lover's shoulder. "You're an asshole."

Renji jumped at the shock of kido but didn't release him. The younger man began nuzzling his cheek and hair. "Aww baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. Did you really think I'd forgotten? Or that I didn't care?"

Ashamed for misjudging his sweet partner, Byakuya nodded, and Renji cupped his face in those big hands. "Byakuya Kuchiki, a hundred years ago, I gathered the courage to confess how I felt about my captain. Turned out, he felt the same way. It was one of the most important moments of my existence; it changed my life. I wouldn't forget that in a _million_ years, baby."

Byakuya smiled tremulously, then the pack swept in, embracing Renji and him in a group hug.

Then Renji smiled brightly. "I had the staff fix your favorite foods. And I got some special tea from the West, from Israel's Cabinet. I remember you liked their stuff."

Byakuya smiled at the reminder of their 50th anniversary, when they'd spent most of the night doing body shots with different kinds of tea. He really shouldn't have doubted his lover.

He gently tugged a section of Renji's unbound hair. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

The bigger Soul Reaper smiled down at him. "S ok, baby. I took it a little far. C'mon, let's go eat."

Byakuya was filled with happiness as everyone settled down in the dining room. Even Kenpachi was on the polite spectrum, eating with everyone else and miraculously non-confrontational.

The dinner was enjoyable, and as they chatted over a delicious variety of tea, Byakuya was content.

X~X~X~X~X

After tea, Renji saw their friends out, then as he shut the door, he turned a wicked look on his superior.

Byakuya's eyes lit up, and he vanished in a flash-step. Renji chuckled and engaged his own shunpo, chasing flashes of his lover and the scent of sakura and fancy tea. Through the manor, then through the gardens and orchards, and back into the manor, Byakuya let himself be chased into their room.

Renji tackled his partner, delighting in the soft laugh he heard. They were both panting and a bit sweaty from the chase, so they hopped into the shower and took their time washing each other.

Once they'd dried off, they collapsed naked onto the bed. Renji propped up on his elbow, smiling at his lovely noble mate. "Whatcha wanna do now?"

Byakuya smirked up at him. "What do you think?"

Renji chuckled and grabbed the remote for the stereo system, Byakuya's gift to him for their 90th anniversary. He selected the song he wanted and hit 'repeat', then shifted on top of the smaller Soul Reaper as the music began playing.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

Renji kissed his lover deeply, grinding their bodies together to the rhythm of the song. Byakuya moaned and writhed under him, those long, slender legs parting for him. He kept one hand gently wrapped around the back of his superior's neck as he licked the fingers of his other hand. Yeah there was lube in the nightstand, but neither of them wanted to move from where they were.

Renji slid his hand down between their bodies, slowly sinking his fingers into his partner one by one. Even after 100 years, he always made sure Byakuya was ready, and the noble still did the same for him.

Renji took his partner slowly at first, each of them reveling in the connection of their bodies, hearts, and souls. They moved together, slow and sensual, for the length of the song. Then, as it started over, Renji grinned down at his captain and braced his knees.

Moving to the fast, throbbing beat, he claimed his noble mate roughly, just the way they both liked. Just as the song ended, they climaxed together, their panting moans drowning out the music.

Renji fumbled for the remote and turned off the stereo, all without pulling away from Byakuya. He carefully settled his weight on the smaller Soul Reaper, knowing he loved the sensation of Renji pinning him with his body.

The grandfather clock began to chime softly. Renji laid a gentle kiss on his lover's face and throat for each of the 8 chimes, then as the 9th chime rang out, he smiled down at Byakuya. "Happy anniversary, my heart."

Byakuya smiled back as the 9th chime faded into silence just as it did exactly 100 years ago. "My everything."


End file.
